Noches de Tormenta bajo un Manto de Pasión
by Artemisia
Summary: Temer y Amar a la vez, es un sentimiento extraño, pero no dificil de menejar¿Quién será esa persona que cusa disturvios en el corazón de Hermione? Tanto tiempo Decubran el misterio que encadena esta historia, basada en un hecho original!


Hola!!! como están todos??, espero que bien. TANTO TIEMPO!! se acuerdan que dije que tenia nuevos proyectos???, este es uno de ellos ojalá les guste y envien sus opiniones   
  
CON USTEDES  
  
"NOCHES DE TORMENTA BAJO UN MANTO DE PASIÓN"  
  
1º Capítulo "Del miedo al Amor"  
  
Ayúdame!!, te necesito más que nunca. Eres el único a quien puedo recurrir. Acude a mi llamado y dame de ti lo que ya sabes.  
  
Escucha mi suplica, sácame de este lugar, de este pozo de perdición, rescátame aún viva y no agonizante, como lo estaré si no vienes aquí.  
  
Protégeme de esas grandes fauces, me quieren apresar, no me dejan, no respiro, me aniquilan. Mi sufrimiento cada vez asciende. Estoy envuelta en una manta larga, de telares suaves, oscura por mi llanto y dolor.  
  
Aquí los segundos se vuelven horas; los minutos días y las horas años. No distingo entre la luz o la penumbra, todo esto es confuso. Me vuelvo loca, encerrada en un lugar del cual jamás sospechaba que existía.  
  
  
  
Siento un gran peso en el cuerpo, me muevo torpemente, inhalo y exhalo para poder tranquilizarme.  
  
-hay alguien aquí??- pregunto a todas partes- pero nadie responde, la única marca de vida era a lo lejos; se escuchaba el gotear cesante del agua, estrellándose lentamente con el suelo, haciendo que se acumulara una pequeña posa de su líquido.  
  
Una sed me invadió, mis labios estaban secos , en conjunto con mi garganta, inconscientemente camine hacia aquella posa. Con pasos lentos, asegurándome que lo que pisaba fuera firme. Llegue a ella, me arrodille, junte la manos y las sumergí en la posa, llenándolas de agua, bebí , satisfaciendo tanto la sed como mi cuerpo. Nuevamente sumergí las manos, pero esta vez para mojarme la cara. Ya compuesta tome la decisión de caminar sin rumbo, tratando de localizar la salida en algún lugar del trayecto.  
  
Mi cuerpo se dirige por inercia, el temor no da paso a que yo pueda mandarlo.  
  
La luz escasea, alcanza a alumbrar pequeños rincones, a los que me dirijo para sentirme protegida de la oscuridad. Cuando era niña, le temía, sobre todo en noches de tormenta . En esas fechas mi temor acrecentaba, alguien me observaba, no quitaba sus ojos en ningún instante, ojos brillantes, grises , una capucha negra cubría su cabeza, de la cual nacían bellos cabellos rubio, a lo lejos, se distinguía su sedosidad. Por una parte me inquietaba su presencia, por otra, me llamaba la atención su belleza, sus manos. Quería tocarlas, palpar cada parte de su cuerpo y dejar de temerle, para acariciarle. Cada vez que lo veía, mirándome , el corazón empezaba a latir, mucho más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.   
  
Cuando el verano estaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo, pidiéndole a dios que no llegara el invierno, y trajera consigo las noches de tormenta. Así pase mi infancia llena de temor y admiración hacia ese hombre. Llegó mi pubertad y la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto me jugo una mala pasada. Algo en mi interior no dejaba que tuviera el mayor interés por los hombres, buscaba a alguien que se le asemejara, pero imposible, su belleza nadie la tendría y el temor que me causaba tampoco... Me conformaba con verle en invierno y sentirle tan cerca y lejano a la vez, con su sola presencia, mi alma y espíritu estaban alegres. Ya en la adolescencia todo ese temor perturbador se convirtió en amor, desgarrador e imposible de realizar....  
  
Quería hallarlo, saber que existía y que no fuera producto de mi imaginación infantil en la pequeñez, ilusionista en la pubertad y apasionada en la adolescencia.  
  
-como nos juega la vida- Articule- he pasado veinte y tres largos años de mi, buscando a un hombre, que no sé si existe.- reí irónicamente.- jamás supe su nombre o de donde venía, pero poco me intereso. Que daría ahora por tenerle, besarle y tocar un solo cabello angelical. Saber si realmente era sedoso como pensaba. ¡Lo mejor sería que me hablara! Así poder escuchar su tono de voz y descubrir si es grave o aguda.  
  
.  
  
Sigo caminando, con la imagen viva en la mente de ese hombre Sin duda haberlo recordado, me tranquilizo por un instante.  
  
El suelo esta mojado, mis pies húmedos. La garganta me pica, y empiezo a toser.   
  
Ya mas recompuesta, vuelvo a dar inicio a la caminata.   
  
Ahora el agua corre rápidamente, la veo pasar por mi lado, su nivel me alcanza los tobillos.  
  
Dirijo la mirada al horizonte y alcanzo a ver una luz brillando, algo me dice haberla visto antes. Quizá la esperanza de que sea la salida me embarga. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro; empiezo correr, llena de alegría y entusiasmo. Me salpica barro en la ropa, ya nada me importa, solo quiero salir de aquí y estar por fin acompañada, lejos de esta soledad opresora, punzante en el corazón, que me ahoga cada vez que puede.  
  
-¡ ya voy!, ¡ ya voy! - grito, mientras anhelo alcanzar esa luz pronto.  
  
Poco a poco mi velocidad disminuye, es el cansancio. Puedo caminar, pero con dificultad.  
  
La luz brilla mucho más, no logro mirarle fijamente, me encandilo con su fulgor y sigo caminando.   
  
Me detengo. Atónita, sin reaccionar.  
  
-no puede ser- digo confusa, me tomo la cabeza con las dos manos, para sostenerla si se cae por el sobresalto , cierro los ojos- lo que veo no puede ser verdad-los abro pesadamente - Tú!  
  
-Si lo soy- dijo el extraño con voz suave- no te sorprendas, me encontraste- abrió los brazos a mi espera  
  
-Pero...¿ Porqué aquí?- me encaminé hacia él -. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.  
  
-Este es el mejor lugar para encontrarnos y hablar por primera vez.   
  
- He vivido siempre esperando a que tu me hables y me conozcas- dijo con voz pasiva  
  
-Yo vivo en ti, en tu conciencia e inconciencia. - se acercó a mi, tomándome la mano y acariciándola sutilmente.  
  
-Entonces..- pensé un minuto- ¿Por que nunca te atreviste a hablarme?- le pregunte   
  
-No era el momento adecuado Hermione, mi orgullo no me lo permitia... además sabia que algún día llegaría a verte.  
  
Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, solo atenta a él, al que antes era un extraño, que ahora me habla y me pide que le bautice con el nombre que desee. Al ser que por tantos años le temí y le admiré a la vez. Que impidió que realizase mi vida cotidiana. El que me observaba sin cesar por las noches y el que después.... amé.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO!   
  
Como estuvo??? ^o^ Necesito saber si avence en el mundo narrativo, es muy importante su opinion, pues este año a mi nueva profesora de Castellano, lo que más le importa es tener Narrativa y Lírica... y es muy estricta º_º XP  
  
Un beso grande a todos y todas y se me cuidan mucho... 


End file.
